Shared Lives, Shared Passions
by FantasticFanatic
Summary: Following Supergirl No.8, Power Girl persues Kara to a mountain top outside the city of Kandor, as the latter wrestles with coming to terms with her new information regarding Argo City. Only Power Girl is about to discover other revelations about Kara...


"Kara! Kara, wait! Please!"

A month. It was just a little over a month that Karen Starr, the superheroine known as Power Girl (and formerly Kara Zor-L of the destroyed universe of Earth-2), had entered the shrunken Kryptonian city of Kandor with the girl who was a 17 year-old duplicate of her in this reality, Kara Zor-El, otherwise known as Supergirl. Kara ambiguously stated she intended on embarking on a quest for "answers", following her return from the 30th century - and had fully intended on going to Kandor alone. But given the girl's strange behaviour following the Crisis and whatever took place in the future, Power Girl took it upon herself to be the girl's mentor and help her in any way she could. Not the least of which being the fact their first meeting hardly went well, due to the erratic nature of Karen's powers at the time. It was something she still felt just a little guilty about, especially considering Kara was looking to be her friend at the time.

And it was good thing she came along too, as Kara had only proven to be further sullen and angry when they arrived - even forcing both herself and Karen to become a new incarnation of Flamebird and Nightwing respesctively, and engage in the revolution gripping Kandor. That situation seemingly resolved moments before, with Kara near-beating the evil duplicate of her cousin until the mysterious woman who called herself his 'mother' telepathically provided Kara with information to point her in the direction of Argo City. (That Karen learned had been Kara's home on her Krypton).

Only now, Kara flew away from the scene, and was not answering the pursuing Karen's pressing inquiries as to what she had just discovered. Before, during their time here, Karen might have let Kara fly off whilst in some annoyed state about something, but not now - especially when it seemed they had found out the information they needed to finally move on from Kandor.

She found Kara on a rocky mountain-top just outside the city of Kandor.

"Kara?", she asked, as she landed on the ground just behind the younger girl. Kara was leaning against a wall, with her back to her mentor, sobbing quietly.

"Shhh... it's alright honey, we can figure this out", Karen soothed, "What did you find out?"

"That's just it!", Kara said through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes as she put her hands to her head, "After all this time, waiting to figure it all out, I have the information - it's there in my head! But I can't sort it out... I think it's to do with that woman's previous telepathy, it's going to take some time to make sense of it all." She then quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Karen pulled her friend close to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Of course. And I'll be right there helping you any way I can." With her arms still around Kara, Karen looked down at her tear-stricken face, and in spite of herself, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Kara smiled just a little, looking up at Karen and standing up on her toes a little, responded with a quick kiss to her cheek in turn. Only, due to the awkward position in which they hugged, Kara had accidentally kissed Karen on the lips somewhat.

Kara then loosened her grip somewhat, looking away in mild embarrassment. Karen frowned, gently rubbing the side of the girl's face. "It's alright - "

"No.", Kara interrupted, looking even sadder. "It isn't, because... well..."

And then, Kara pulled Karen down to her eye level, and brought her close aggressively for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Karen quickly responded by breaking off contact between them all together. "Hey, whoa now honey, you're in a funny headspace right now, and you... we can't..."

"But that's just it", Kara sniffed, "I might have found the answers about Kandor quicker myself had I come alone. But... well... why do you think I tried to stay here as long as I could? Not even telling you why I needed to come here, no matter how much you asked?"

Karen frowned, "You're saying you... like me? But Kara - "

The other Kryptonian suddenly cast her eyes the ground. "I know it's stupid, I mean... in a lot of ways we're the same person, right?" Kara then looked up, "But Karen, that doesn't matter... being around you a whole month, you gotta realise that I might I've figured by now whether these feelings are real or not." She smiled weakly, "I guess I've just basically told you another reason why I might be in a weird headspace right now."

Karen took a step towards her again, and sighed. She ran her hand through Kara's hair, as she shook her head. "Honey, you're nearly eighteen... and I'm hitting twenty-five. Forgetting the whole 'similar person' thing for a sec, that's a whole world of experience you're lacking. I've had my share of break-ups and heartbreak, but you... you've never even had that kind of relationship since you arrived on Earth."

"Please", Kara said gently, "... I don't care about all that, and I know that's something you're just trying to rationalize to yourself right now. I just want... you."

Karen sighed again. "Oh Kara...", she then pulled the girl close again to kiss her once again. Only now the experience was much more satisfying once she got over the initial shock of Kara's first kiss. In her mentoring and fighting alongside Kara Zor-El these last few weeks, Karen had developed a considerable degree of affection and fondness for the girl. In her more private moments, she found herself focusing on the image of an occasional smile of Kara's more and more, and especially the mischievous grin the younger Kryptonian often flashed her while they showered together following a nightly patrol in Kandor. But so wrapped up was Karen in the larger conflict on Kandor, she rarely took such thoughts very seriously. But now...

Karen kissed Kara softly down the side of her neck, as her younger duplicate closed her eyes and breathed heavily as they pressed their bodies closer together.

"Please...", Kara muttered. "Please..."

Karen looked into her eyes. "What?", she whispered, as Kara backed away from her toward the nearby wall.

Supergirl flashed her a seductive smile, and bent over as she began tearing off the horrible pink dress. Casting it the ground, she then gently lay down on it and indicated for Karen to come join her.

Karen of course, naturally followed. Laying beside her, Karen pulled Kara toward her, and resumed their lustful kisses. She then rolled over atop Supergirl, careful not to physically hurt her, and they both continued, when Karen realised Kara was un-doing the utility belt on Karen's Nightwing costume.

Power Girl looked down at her younger duplicate quizzically. "Now wait...are you sure you want to do this?", Karen whispered. As deeply fond as she was of Kara, the last thing she wanted was to put her in a situation that both would come to regret.

"Yes... yes... take me Karen, please take me... ", Kara breathed, shutting her eyes as Power Girl began to quickly remove, and mostly rip, the horrible pink make-shift robes that the 'the mother' of the evil Kal-El had created for the wedding. In a surprisingly aggressive motion, Kara suddenly reached out towards Karen's torso and tore off what little there was of the front of her Nightwing costume. Naturally, Karen's considerably larger breasts spilled out of the ripped top, her hardening nipples tickling Kara's face.

Karen smirked as the girl who was Supergirl giggled, and Karen began stroking her hands across the sides of Kara's face. "Pray you're strong enough.", she whispered, in reference to an earlier comment Kara had made in an entirely different incident during their time on Kandor. Strangely, Karen realised, the comment might not have stuck in her head as much had Kara not been nude and soaked after emerging from the shower at the time.

Kara nodded, "Take me", she simply said.

Some hours later, Karen Starr awoke and squinted as the morning sun of Kandor shone down through the rocky peaks. She looked down over herself, her naked body covered by torn bits of clothing from both her Nightwing costume, and the horrible pink 'wedding dress' that Kara had worn in her near-wedding to the insane Kal-El duplicate.

She looked over to her left to see her arm wrapped around the equally nude Kara's shoulders, and the younger Kryptonian already smiling up at her.

"How long have you been awake?", Karen asked.

"Long enough. It was nice watching you snooze... ", Kara said, closing her eyes as she turned over in the bed, leaving much of her back exposed.

"Huh. Forgot about you getting that tatoo.", Karen muttered, stroking the tattoo of the holy Kryptonian symbol on Kara's back. In spite of herself, Karen kissed the skin where the tattoo was imprinted, and then began kissing Kara's shoulder, and proceeded to her neck.

"You like it?", Kara said.

Power Girl looked up and frowned, "I suppose it's kind of hot, though I fail to see the appeal of choosing to permanently mark yourself with something like that."

Kara shrugged, as Karen then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't they call that teenage rebellion back on Earth?"

Karen rolled her eyes, as she laid a playful smack on Kara's ass. "Well, I guess you can put down 'Seducing your older self from an alternate reality' to that list! I should have known!", she said, her voice dripping with mock-sarcaasm.

Supergirl replied with a mock yawn, "Please! Wasn't hard!"

"Hah! How so!"

Kara suddenly rolled over onto Karen's front, tucking her legs behind Karen's back. She bent over, and they both giggled as Kara grabbed hold of each of Karen's breasts. "So quick to come along and lend me a helping hand when you barely know me? Especially when we came to physical blows the first time? Those lingering sad gazes? ...and of course, those shared showers? 'Matter of practically given the nature of what we do' - PUL-EEZE! I've had you in my clutches all along, Power Girl!"

"Riiiiiiight, 'lingering gazes', the only lingering gazes I can recall are from you, the reasons being are currently in your grasp!", Karen laughed, indicating to her chest.

The younger girl pouted, "Would you blame me? We're ment to have so much in common, but I think it's two areas where we differ above all."

"I guess that's where the difference in our respective timelines ultimately comes down to...", Karen said, as she slowly sat up and Kara curled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the girl, who tucked her head under Karen's chin.

"That being?"

Karen then tickled one of Kara's own breasts, "Better luck in the Kryptonian gene pool!"

They both laughed as Kara looked up toward her, and they kissed again. When they parted Kara looked out toward the morning sun, and then climbed out of their make-shift bed, and got to her feet.

Kara then slowly walked to the edge of the mountain-top, looking down on Kandor in the morning light. Karen watched the Kryptonian girl contently as Kara closed her eyes and stretched out her arms in a messianic fashion as the rays of the sun bathed her naked body.

"The saviour of Kandor", Karen chuckled, commenting on the overly-dramatic Christ-like pose of the younger girl. Kara jumped slightly - having momentarily forgotten the presence of her alternate duplicate. She glanced behind her at Power Girl, smiling shyly as she self-consciously folded her arms over her chest.

Karen stood up from the make-shift bed herself. She walked toward Kara, holding out her hand towards her friend and lover. "Do you want to go back?"

Kara glanced up, and met the older woman's gaze. "I don't think we can", she whispered.

"Well um... I kind of ment back up the surface world. I'm sure Kal - the real Kal - is curious as to where we've gone, and maybe we should begin this search for Argo.", Karen muttered, suddenly finding herself looking toward the ground. Kara's last comment certainly bothered her somewhat.

"Hey", Kara took a step toward Karen, cupping her chin in her hands, "I might have said things can't go back to way they were between us before, but I didn't once suggest that I regretted it." She gently rubbed a finger over Karen's lips, and stood up on her toes slightly as she leaned over for a brief kiss. "Karen, I've learnt so much from you since we began this friendship, be it a mentor, friend or...", she grinned, "... potential girlfriend."

Karen laughed, wrapping her arms around Supergirl's smaller frame and holding her close. "And to think both our lives aren't a little messed up enough without having to start falling for each other like this.", she grinned back, playfully rubbing her nose against Kara's own. "I can only imagine how others, particularly your real cousin, is going to react..."

"Well, sorry to fallback on the whole stubborn teenager bit, but that's tough...", Kara said, bringing her arms around Karen's neck. She pushed Power Girl against the rocky wall behind them, her voice dropping to a seductive tone. "... I want you, Karen Starr. I want to be with you. And I want to go anywhere you go too. Be it Argo, or the ends of the universe itself."

"How sweet", Karen laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Kara's ass. "You'd follow me anywhere... only in this case, there may be a slight snag."

"What?"

Karen nodded toward the make-shift bed made of what was left of their clothes.

Kara grimaced, "Ah. Distinct lack of clothing to go about said task." She narrowed her eyes as inspiration hit her, and she turned to Karen. "Up for being a little daring before we reunite ith our respective spandex back at the Nightwing\Flamebird hideout?"

Karen looked confused, but then rolled her eyes as she realised what Supergirl may be implying - though she was smiling all the same.

Minutes later, the two, both women of different worlds, yet much the same, flew high above the city of Kandor sharing not only their respective nudity, but a deep, and profound new love toward each other too.


End file.
